El amanimalinador
by sangheili13
Summary: Mal título, peor summary. Un día normal en el área limítrofe, P y F construirán algo, Perry irá con su némesis o al menos empezó normal. El experimento de Doof hacía algo que no esperaban, cambiando algunas cosas. Mejor pasen y lean. Es mi primer fic.
1. El regalo

**El amanimalinador**

_Hurra! Este es mi primer fic, espero que lo disfruten. Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me animaron a escribir esto, sobre todo a los que me dejaron notas en el DA. Muchas gracias! Este va por ustedes!_

_No sean tan duros, es el primero, apenas soy novata )=._

_El regalo_

Era un lindo día en el área limítrofe, cálido como casi siempre y como casi siempre, debajo de un árbol situado en el patio trasero de una casa suburbana, se encontraban sentados un par de hermanastros, un pelirrojo y un peliverde, acompañados de su mascota, un ornitorrinco.

-Oye Ferb, ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- preguntó algo aburrido el pelirrojo, este usaba una playera a rayas gruesas naranja con blanco manga corta, un short azul marino, tenía grandes ojos azul marino y una peculiar cabeza triangular; su hermano sólo se hundió de hombros, él usaba un pantalón morado hasta el pecho y una camisa amarilla - yo tampoco sé que hacer

Se escuchó el chirrido de la puerta del patio, de ésta salió una linda niña, usaba vestido rosa y un liston del mismo color, tenía cabello negro, largo y liso.

-Hola Phineas, hola Ferb. ¿Qué están haciendo?- eso último lo dijo con una pizca de coqueteo hacia el pelirrojo.

-Hola Isabella- contestó Phineas, su hermanó saludó con la mano- pues la verdad, aún no...

-¡PHINEAS! ¡FERB! ¡VENGAN ACÁ!- gritó Candace, su hermana, desde su cuarto

-Evitar ser comidos por la furia de Candace, es mejor que nos apresuremos

Entraron corriendo a la casa, subieron las escaleras y fueron al cuarto de su hermana, ella se veía muy molesta.

-¿Qué sucede Candace?

-Su mascota dejó pelo por toda mi habitación! Eso es lo que sucede! Para empezar ¿qué hacía aquí? Tiene prohibido entrar a mi cuarto.

-Vamos, es su casa

-Es MI habitación, SU cama está en otro lado. No sé porque insiste en meterse a mi cuarto

-Tú le agradas

-Pues él a mi no. Todo mi cuarto apesta a ornitorrinco! Y Jeremy no tardará en llegar!

-¿Por qué soltará tanto pelo?

-Tal vez, esté estresado- sugirió Ferb

-Eso es! Ya sé lo que haremos hoy! Construiremos una máquina para desestresar a Perry, la vida de un ornitorrinco ha de ser difícil

-Especialmente de uno que no hace gran cosa- agregó su hermana con sarcasmo.- ¡No olviden limpiar el cuarto!

-Tal vez debamos primero limpiar el cuarto...

Ferb llamó la atención de su hermano tirandole de la manga de su playera, Phineas se volteó para verlo sosteniendo un especie de sopladora de hajas.

-¡Genial! así acabaremos más rápido, buena idea Ferb.

El peliverde activó el aparato dejando salir ráfagas de aire, sacando todo el pelo turquesa de la habitación.

-¿Cómo hicieron eso? ¿No se supone que debió de salir todo volando?- preguntó Isabella, ya llevaba mucho de conocerlos, pero cada día la sorprendían más

-La magia del cine y de las caricaturas.

-Genial

-Por cierto, ¿por qué Candace es así con Perry? Él es adorable-mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- ¿Siempre fue así?

-No, de hecho no. Antes quería mucho a Perry.

-Verdad Perry...Oigan, ¿Y Perry?

Rápidamente el ornitorrinco se metió a la entrada del árbol a su cuartel. No podía creer que estaba a punto de no llegar a su misión por meterse al cuarto de Candace ¿Cuál era su problema? _"Es la adolescencia" _pensó Perry, _"Sólo espero que a Phineas y a Ferb les tarde en llegar" _en eso llegó a su silla frente a una pantalla gigante, en ella se veía a un hombre de cabello y bigote gris y con traje militar.

-¡Señor! Ya llegó el agente P, ¡gane la apuesta!

-Que bueno que llegas agente P, -ignorando al interno-,vas tarde para tu misión, lo de siempre, Doofenshmirtz trama algo, ha comprado varias cosas y descubrimos un ticket de la tienda de mascotas, ve y detenlo.- Saludo militar- ¡Y suerte agente P!

Cuando el semi acuático se hubo ido el mayor volteó molesto a ver donde se suponía que estaba el becario

-¡Carl! Qué te he dicho sobre hacer apuestas

-Lo siento señor

-No importa, paga lo que me debes de la última apuesta!

Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados~~

Se ve desde lejos como alguien entraba por la ventana del edificio de Malvados y Asociados. Perry llegó justo enfrente de su némesis, el Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

-Ah! Ahí estas Perry el ornitorrinco, tardaste demasiado, así que no me dará tiempo de atraparte, de todos modos hoy no tengo nada malvado. Verás Vanessa, mi hija, supongo que la recuerdas, quiere una mascota. Pensaba darle algo más o menos malvado, algo como una tarántula, una serpiente, un lagarto, un gato gordo, blanco y esponjoso...pero, bueno, además de ser algo...costosos, encontré ¡Esto!

Apretó un botón y una cortina se recorrió, dejando ver una gran caja de cristal descubierta, en el fondo de ella, el piso de la caja estaba recubierto con aserrín y paja, había un pequeño envase de agua y otro de comida. En un rincón había un pequeño pato bebé, amarillo y esponjoso.

-Cuac cuac- dijo el pequeño al ver a Perry.

-Grrrr- respondió con su peculiar sonido. Éste lo miraba con ternura, era imposible resistirse a ese animalito.

-Veo que te gusta, Perry el ornitorrinco, espero que a Vanessa también.

El agente levantó la vista del patito y vio un inador.

-Eso es el plan b. No puedo hacer algo bueno sin hacer algo malo, es decir, soy un científico malvado, es mi forma de ser, aunque esto tampoco es tan malvado. ¡Yo! Con mi amanimalinador haré que Vanessa amé a su nueva mascota! Jajaja...¿lo ves? no es algo malvado. Bueno, eso creo

Perry señaló otro inador que estaba al otro lado de la sala.

-Ah, eso, bueno es un... todavía no le he puesto nombre, pero es el plan c, sí a ella no le gusta su mascota...¡Destruirá todas las tiendas de mascotas del área limítrofe!

-O.o

-Sí, lo sé. Creo que sería mejor darle a escoger su mascota, pero eso sería demasiado difícil y complicado.

-Ahora, si me disculpas Perry el ornitorrinco, debo terminar de armar el...¿Antimascotainador? No, no lo creo.

Ese era el momento, el semi acuático saltó con la pata estirada para darle una patada en la cara, pero el científico reaccionó y se agachó, haciendo que el ornitorrinco se estrellara en la pared.

-Oh vamos Perry el ornitorrinco, esto no hará daño, claro a menos que el amanimalinador no funcioné y digo ¿cuántos de mis inventos han fallado?

Perry dio una sonrisa algo malvada, sarcástica y tratando de no reventar de la risa.

-Oye, eso me dolió! Ahora verás Perry el ornitorrinco!

Tomó un especie de rayo que estaba sobre la mesa, le apuntó al agente y disparó, de la pistola salió un rayo de hielo, pero el semiacuatico fue más rápido y esquivó el rayo.

Varios rayos salieron disparados a todas direcciones, hubo uno que se dirigió a la calle e impactó contra el carro de la familia Fynn-Fletcher, dejándolos parados a la mitad de la calle.

-Sí, Candace,-dijo Linda, la mamá de Phineas, Ferb y Candace por el teléfono- lo sé, Phineas y Ferb construyen algo, pero algo malo le sucede al carro, llegaré más tarde

Mientras tanto...

La adolescente cerró molesta el celular.

-Ya verán lo que pasa cuando llegue mamá.

-Verás cuando llegue Perry, ¡Se pondrá tan contento!

-Incluso trajeron su juguete favorito

Phineas sacó de una caja un oso de peluche con el ojo salido, era de color café oscuro, panza de color más claro, ojos de botón y ya se veía algo desgastado por el tiempo y uso.

-Lo tiene desde que era pequeño.

-Ahora sí los atraparé, ¿Cómo van a desaparecer todo esto?- señalando una gran construcción con todas las cosas favoritas de Perry-

-¡Oh oh! ¿Y si desaparece? Perry no la verá

-Ese sería un gran problema- dijo Ferb.

-Sí la verá- comentó Isabella

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?- preguntó Candace

-Por que el amor todo lo puede.- viendo discretamente a Phineas con el rabillo del ojo.

-Tienes razón, eso quiere decir que... ¡Los atraparé!

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

En el campo de batalla

-¡Quedate quieto! No te puedo disparar si te mueves!

Finalmente con una patada el gente P desarmó al científico, de nuevo saltó hacia él para derribarlo, pero Doofenshmirtz lo repelió con su brazo, haciendo que saliera volando en dirección del inador del plan c, justo en el botón de auto destrucción.

-Debo dejar de poner esos botones!

El inador comenzó a hacer ruidos raro, comenzó a inflarse, hasta estallar, dejando libre sólo un rayo.

El rayo se dirigió a una tienda de mascotas, pero tal como lo había dicho Doofenshmirtz, no era tan malvado, ya que sólo destruyó la estructura y las jaulas, dejando a los animales libres. Justo en ese instante pasaban dos camiones, uno de carne de res y otro de pescado; como era de esperarse los perros y gatos comenzaron a perseguirlos por la calle, eran tantos que bloquearon una intersección, por lo que un carro para evitar atropellarlos dio un volantazo para estrellarse con un hidratante, dejando un chorro de agua a presión. El agua golpeó al conductor de una máquina demoledora, sacándolo de la cabina, no sin antes sacar volando la bola de metal gigante que fue a dar contra el invento de Phineas y Ferb

-Eso puede ser malo- comentó Phineas.

-Oh no! Destruiste mi destruye-tienda-de-mascotas-inador, ¡hurra, ya tiene nombre!, te odio Perry el ornitorrinco.- mientras este salía volando en su deslizador rojo, un triángulo rojo con el que vuela, con la música de fondo de ¡Agente P!

-¡Demonios! Una vez más ganó Perry el ornitorrinco, pero que más da, tngo que planear el inador para mañana. Por lo menos no destruyó el amanimalinador, que mal nombre, le hubiera puesto, el ama-animales-inador, de hecho es lo mismo, pero va junto- iba hablando con sí mismo distraído Doofenshmirtz, por lo que no vio una de las tantas partes tiradas en el suelo del inador recién destruido.- o tal vez debí llamarlo...- no pudo acabar porque se tropezó y fue a dar contra el amanimalinador, apretando un botón, en el acto salió un rayo—Uf!-recargandose en el inador Pensé que había apretado el botón de...-un ruido le llamó la atención, vio su mano y el botón que había debajo de ella al recargarse-¡Autodestrucción!

Con gran estruendo se destruyó el inador

-Te odio aún más Perry el ornitorrinco!

En la casa Flynn-Fletcher...

Su invención se había ido, dejando sólo a su juguete favorito

-¡Ven mamá, es enorme, es una máquina para Perry! ¡No se pudo haber ido! Está en el jardín trasero

-Lo siento, pero no veo nada

-Pero, pero, pero.

-Ya lo veo ¡Qué lindo de su parte darle a Perry ese muñeco, es su favorito!

En eso que Linda fue con los chicos, un rayo golpeó a Candace, dejandola un poco confundida.

Detrás de ellos apareció un ornitorrinco e hizo su típico sonido

-Oh!...-comenzó a decir Phineas

-Oh! Ahí estás Perry!- lo interrumpió Candace, mientras empujaba a Phineas fuera de escena-¿Dónde estaba mi mamífero semiacuatico favorito?

-¿Candace? ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo sorprendida su mamá

-Sí mamá. ¿Ya le dimos de comer a Perry? ¿Qué come?

-Ya casi es hora de su almuerzo, Ferb y yo siempre lo alimentamos...

-Ya no

-Qué bueno que vuelvas a acercarte a Perry, justo como antes.- comentó su mamá- Bueno, ¿Quién quiere unos bocadillos?

-¡YO!- dijeron al mismo tiempo todos

-Pues entren

En lo que Linda preparaba unos sandwiches comentaban

-Oigan, que creen que tenga Candace? Está muy cariñosa con Perry.- preguntó Isabella

-Tal vez el hierro al calor se ablanda.- dijo Ferb

-Sí, yo creo.

-¡Mamá! ¿Dónde está la comida de Perry?- preguntó Candace

-En la esquina de siempre.

-Ya la vi, gracias. Te daré tu comida Perry

En la noche

Aprovechando que Candace era diferente, fue a acostarse a su cama. A decir verdad, ese era el mejor cuarto de la casa, sólo que cada vez que entraba ella lo sacaba casi a patadas. Ese día había acabado bien, Phineas y Ferb le habían construido algo a él, no la había visto, cierto, pero la intención es lo que cuenta, Doofenshmirtz había conseguido una mascota, ojalá le gustara a Vanessa, él se había esforzado demasiado, de cualquier manera, todavía tenía el plan b, mañana le "preguntaría" sobre eso, los chicos también le habían dado su viejo peluche, de verdad lo quería, sólo esperaba que la organización no se enterara y ahora Candace lo toleraba más, aunque fue muy repentinamente, pero que más daba.

-Buenas noches Perry- dijo Candace

-Grrr.- contestó Perry

_¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Al parecer el día acabó bien...hasta ahora. Espero sus comentarios. Muchas gracias! Recibo críticas, sugerencias, jitomatazos, preguntas, todo. _


	2. Primer día

_Hola, yo de nuevo. Ahora les traigo el segundo capítulo. Este quedó un poco más corto y no me detuve mucho a hacer descripciones, ya que no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en detalles, lo siento, pero la escuela me trae atreada. Espero que lo disfruten! =)_

_**Primer día**_

Perry abrió lentamente los ojos; de verdad amaba ese cuarto, era muy cálido, cómodo y daba una sensación de tranquilidad. Todavía era muy temprano, ni siquiera Phineas se habría despertado, por lo que aprovechó para ir al cuarto de los chicos; casi siempre a la mitad de la noche cambiaba de cama entre Ferb y Phineas, para que no hubiera favoritismo, ahora tendría que hacer 3 turnos. Entró silenciosamente a la habitación y se acostó entre la cama de los dos chicos. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, llevar una doble vida era más cansado de lo que parecía.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA!- lo despertó de golpe un grito, al igual que a Phineas y a Ferb. Rápidamente los 3 se levantaron a ver a su hermana quien parecía ser la autora del gritó.

-¡Oh!¡Ahí estás Perry! ¡Creí que te había perdido por siempre! ¿Dónde estabas?

-Con nosotros Candace, como casi siempre- respondió extrañado Phineas

-Pues pienso que monopolizan a Perry o...¿Acaso ya no me quieres? ¡Perry no!

La mascota se sobresaltó, por lo que fue a su lado y frotó su cabeza contra sus piernas.

-Perry! Cómo te quiero!- mientras lo alzaba y le daba un sofocante abrazo.

-Candace, es muy temprano, ¿podemos regresar a dormir?

-Claro, yo no sé porque vinieron, ustedes vayanse a dormir. Por cierto llevense a Perry

-¿Tú no dormirás?

-Nop, tengo algo muy importante que hacer. Ahora, vayanse a dormir.

-Claro- bostezando Phineas- hasta mañana, o hasta hoy o hasta al rato, da igual.

Los dos hermanastros dieron media vuelta seguidos del ornitorrinco, dejando a su hermana en el pasillo, pero ella rápidamente fue a su cuarto, se cambió y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Ésto lo alcanzó a ver Perry, pero decidió no intervenir pese a su preocupación, la había visto hacer cosas más extrañas.

-¡Te gané tortuga!- felizmente dijo Phineas mientras apagaba el despertador- Oye Ferb ya amaneció.- el peliverde se talló los ojos y bostezó.- ¿Qué crees que esté haciendo Candace?

Ferb se hundió de hombros, era su hermanastra, era rara, no podía decir mucho que era lo que estaba haciendo. Por otro lado su mascota también se despertaba, recordó que Candace había bajado hace tiempo, por lo que se levantó y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-Hey Perry, ¿a dónde vas?

-Creo que él también tiene curiosidad- respondió Ferb

Perry bajó las escaleras con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño, pero al llegar a la cocina sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Toda la cocina estaba decorada con globos, serpentinas, toda clase de decoraciones, encima de la mesa había un pastel, una pequeña montaña de regalos había junto el plato de comida de Perry y éste estaba lleno de la comida favorita de la mascota.

Detrás del impactado animal australiano aparecieron el par de hermanos que tuvieron la misma reacción que su mascota.

-¡Tarán!- Al fin dijo Candace apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina, al tiempo que detrás de ella caía una lona donde decía "Feliz cumpleaños día Perry!"

-Pero si hoy no es el cumpleaños de Perry...- medio dijo Phineas cuando pudo hablar.

-¡Todos los días son el día de Perry! - respondió emocionada la adolescente.

-De acuerdo, esto comienza a dar miedo- comentó Ferb

-Concuerdo contigo Ferb, me agrada que se acerque a Perry, pero...no así.

-¿Celos? Yo sé que los celos los carcomen por dentro al saber que ahora su querida mascota me quiere más a mi que a ustedes.

-De hecho estamos contentos de que quieras a Perry, creo- contestó Phineas

-Claro, engañate a ti mismo.

Mientras los hermanos "discutían" Perry se acercó tímidamente a su comida, la olió, no olía tan mal, comió un pequeño bocado... "¡Puag!" dijo en su mente Perry al momento que hacía un esfuerzo por no vomitar, su cara se tornó de un tono aún más verde.

-¿Te gustó Perry?- le preguntó Candace a su incauta mascota. Este hizo un esfuerzo por tragar.

-Grrr- gruñó a modo de respuesta.

-Fántastico, te prepararé un poco más...

Eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría, apenas y había aguantado el primer mordisco y ¿esperaba que soportara otro plato? Por ello sintió que un sonido angelical lo llamaba cuando sintió un leve temblor en su muñeca. Su reloj que lo comunicaba con la agencia comenzó a sonar, rápidamente lo ocultó mientras veía en la pantalla un pequeño sobre de carta, tenía un mensaje del Mayor Monograma. Perry trató de escabullirse por la entrada que estaba por su retrato, pero justo cuando le iba a dar la vuelta a la foto apareció Candace.

-¡Oh, ahí estás Perry! ¿Te estás admirando?- señalando el retrato- No te culpo, eres una gran mascota, ¿verdad que sí? ¡oh sí lo eres, sí lo eres!- mientras le daba un gran abrazo que casi hace que le saltaran los globos oculares.

-¡Candace!- desde la cocina la llamó Phineas- Jeremy te busca en el teléfono.

-¡Jeremy!- al momento sus ojos tomaron la forma de corazón, juntó las palmas de sus manos e involuntariamente levantó un pie encantada- ¡Ahora regreso Perry!-alcanzó a gritar mientras salía corriendo.

El agente secreto suspiró de alivio, pero no perdió más tiempo y se metió al túnel. "Esto no está saliendo tal y como lo esperaba" pensó. Tomó su sombrero y se abanicó con él, la había visto cerca, odiaba que lo abrazaran así, era una mascota, no un peluche.

-Oh! Ahí estás agente P, es el segundo día que llegas algo retrasado.

El agente P dejó de abanicarse y se sentó en su silla mientras daba el saludo militar. Aún se veía sofocado.

-¿Sucede algo agente P?

-Señor, tengo reportes sobre actividad anormal en la casa, al parecer uno de sus dueños le está causando problemas.

-¿Es cierto agente P?

Éste asintió algo avergonzado.

-No hay problema agente P, en caso de necesitar ayuda sólo contactanos. Bueno, cambiando de tema...el doctor Doofenshmirtz vuelve a hacer de las suyas, compró algunos artículos extraños como un libro de química, 75 juegos de química infantiles y un boleto para el concierto de ... espera, no, ese es mío. Ya sabes que hacer. Ah y otra cosa, tenemos registros que ayer antes de destruir su último invento lanzó un rayo, necesitamos saber a quien disparó y deshacer lo causado. ¿De acuerdo? Ahora ve agente P. Sé que no nos defraudarás. Buena suerte.

Rápidamente Perry tomó su deslizador (N.A. ésta vez si su deslizador, el de la vez pasado fue un "ala delta") y salió de ahí. (_Dubi dubi duba dubi dubi duba ¡Perry!_)

Cuando se hubo ido.

-Mira Carl, cómo ha crecido, ahora se va volando en su deslizador de última generación con el orgullo de ser el mejor agente de la O.W.C.A. ¡Cómo crecen los niños!

-¿Yo también señor?- preguntó ilusionado el becario.

-¡Tú no Carl! Además no te pago por hacer preguntas. ¡Ahora a trabajar!

_Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados~~~_

Un deslizador en forma de ornitorrinco entró por el balcón de malvados y asociados y el agente secreto se bajó de él con su posé usual y entró rápidamente al edificio. Dentro pudo ver al Dr. Doofenshmirtz de espaldas a él.

-Veo que ya llegaste Perry el ornitorrinco- dijo es científico- Tus jjegadas son tan impredecibles... y por impredecibles quiero decir... ¡muy predecibles!- Al momento que apretaba un botón y una jaula caía sobre el semi acuático.-Volviste a caer Perry el ornitorrinco!- el enjaulado se preguntó como le hacía para saber exactamente donde iba a estar parado.

-Te preguntarás que plan malvado voy a llevar a cabo hoy. ¿Tú no odias ver a la gente bronceandose? La verdad es algo muy desagradable, sobre todo cuando son muchos y las personas no están tan jóvenes o no muy delgadas, es decir, para eso existe el jardín trasero o la playa, pero no, utilizan otros lugares como...mmm, bueno ya entendiste mi idea, así que con mi nuevo nublainador... ¡arruinaré cualquier bronceando del área limítrofe!

En la jaula Perry reflexionaba que estaba exactamente donde debía ir la caja de vidrio del patito, por lo que comenzó a buscar en los alrededor de la jaula.

-Ah, veo que buscas a "Ducald", ese es el nombre que le puso la mejor amiga de Vanessa , Lazy o Lacey, ama los juegos de palabras y convinaciones raras...en fin Vanessa quiere mucho a su mascota.- Perry subió el pulgar como diciendo "bien hecho" - Gracias Perry el ornitorrinco

"Y no tuviste que usar el amanimalinador" dijo para sus adentros. Se fijó a su alrededor, pero no había ni rastros de su último inador. Su némesis notó que algo más buscaba.

-¿Qué buscas Perry el ornitorrinco? Acaso un botón de autodestrucción, no esta vez no lo puse, así que ni lo busques.- pero el semi acuático señaló donde solía estar el último inador.

-Sí, ya sé, no tuve que usar el inador para que quisiera al patito, eres la voz de mi conciencia.- por un momento Perry dejó la seriedad del trabajo y puso una mirada de "que miedo" o de "como digas loco"

-Ya sabes, tú eres el bueno, yo el malo, alguien le debería decir al malo que es incorrecto ¿no? Es decir, bueno esto es inconveniente cuando tu némesis es un animal que no habla, pero por otro lado sería bastante raro si hablaras, quiero decir ¡esto es un programa para niños!

-Grrr.-gruñó algo insistente mientras señalaba donde debía ir el inador.

-¿Quieres saber que fue del amanimalinador? Verás Perry el ornitorrinco, fue un suceso tan malvado que no soportarás oírlo- pero al ver la mirada de "ya, en serio ¿Qué pasó?" decidió no decir su versión malvado- Ya veo que no te la creiste. Bueno, sobre lo de el amanimalinador, pues...digamos que hubo un pequeño...jeje...percance...jeje

Perry lo volteó a ver inquisitivo "¿Como qué... "percance"?" pensó

-Bueno digamos que yo... lo destruí

-O.O

-Fue un accidente, de hecho fuiste tú el culpable, cuando explotó el destruye-tienda-de-mascotas-inador, dejó varias partes en el suelo y me tropezé con una y...bueno, ya sabes lo demás. Por lo menos hizo algo malvado antes de morir- agregó triste.

El agente P lo vio curioso

-Antes de destruirse, se lanzó un rayo, creo que hacia los suburbios, la verdad no sé. Te preguntarás que tiene de malvado, pues que tal si a la persona que le cayó lo primero que vio fue una abeja, serpiente, tiburón o el animal que más odia.

El semiacuático cruzó los brazos y lo vio enojado.

-¿Qué? Vamos, con Vanessa sería diferente, me encargaría que lo primero que viera fuera el patito, no algo horrible. Me pregunto que habrá sido del último rayo...

De pronto Perry tuvo un momento de lucidez, ¿hacia los suburbios?...¿Y si..? No, eso sería tener una suerte, pero y si agregaba su comportamiento de Candace los últimos días...

-Grrr!- gruñó espantado el agente mientras se llevaba las mano a la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede Perry el ornitorrinco? ¿Tanta maldad ante ti te aterroriza?

El semiacuático lo ignoró mientras se mordía las uñas o garra o lo que tenga un ornitorrinco en las manos, pero en ese momento como llamado a su nerviosismo le llegó su respuesta...

-¡PERRY! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS?- escuchó desde la ventana

El semi acuático entró en crisis, si entraba al edificio, lo vería como agente y tendrían que reubicarlo, además Doofenshmirtz vería a Candace, no quería que supiera mucho de su familia, sabía que él no le harían nada malo, pero era mejor prevenir.

Rápidamente tomó su sombrero y dentro de él sacó una llave y la introdujo en el candado.

-Eso no servirá, a menos que abra todas la puertas jaja- pero al ver que el semi acuático le daba la vuelta a la llave y con un "click" se abría el candado, recordó- Tal vez no debí usar el cerrojo de la puerta para hacer el candado claro considerando que te dí una llave...

La lucha común entre el científico y el ornitorrinco comenzó. Mientras tanto Candace seguía buscando por la ciudad.

-¡Perry! ¡Perry! ¡¿Dónde estás?- Siguió buscando por varios lugares pero sin éxito.- Tal vez debí de hacerles caso a mis hermanos, él siempre regresa al final del día...pero ¿y si esta vez no? ¡Perry! -gritó con más fuerza y salió corriendo.

En DEI...

Accidentalmente Doofenshmirtz apretó el botón de inició, un rayo disparó al cielo, una gran cantidad de nubes apareció, cubriendo todo el área limítrofe.

-¿Lo hice? ¡Lo hice! ¡Vencí!- pero a los pocos minutos todas las nubes se disiparon.- ¡Qué fue eso!

Al ver que no había peligro Perry tomó su deslizador y se fue rápidamente.

-¡Te odio Perry el ornitorrinco! Agregó para sí -¿Qué? ¿Porqué? Eso sólo duró unos minutos- tomó la caja del suelo y leyó las instrucciones- el efecto no durará más que unos minutos, si quiere un efecto prolongado compre la línea de nuestro productos... ¡Gracias por decirlo!

En el jardín de Phinea yFerb

-¡Oigan chicos! ¡El sol se fue! ¡Vamonos!

Toda la gente en su patio trasero se fue de ahí.

-Oye Ferb, creí que el canal meteorológico había dicho que habría tanto sol como un día de bronceado masivo.- Su hermano se hundió de hombros. Pero para su sorpresa el sol regresó pero ninguna de las personas regresó -Qué más da.

Sólo quedaron dos sillas de playa de todas las que habían, por lo que simplemente se sentaron a descansar. En eso se oyó el sonido de un carro llegando al patio de enfrente. A los pocos minutos se vio a Linda Flynn entrando al jardín.

-Hola mamá- saludó Phineas mientras su hermano saludaba con la mano- ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien, gracias Phineas, aunque me apresuré ya que no recibí la llamada de Candace. ¿Dónde está Candace?

-Salió

-¿Salió? ¿A dónde?

-A buscar a Perry.

-¿A Perry? Pero si él...

-Grrrr.- se escuchó un gruñido detrás de ella- Oh, ahí estás Perry. Entonces deberé avisarle a Candace.

-Sí Candace...pero ya llegué y no había nadie más en el jardín...¿Perry?...Está aquí, justo junto a mi...sí... no tardes.- colgó el teléfono- Ya viene para acá

Perry se quedó pensando, si ese era apenas el primer día que sería de él si no lograba anular el efecto del amanimalinador...

Espero que les haya gustado, trataré de hacer mejor el próximo capi, aunque me tardaré un poco más de una semana. Me gustaría agradecer los comentarios de :

Ez116, Taniushka, Doof-fan, superperrysecretagentp, Napo1, Maya Serena, DinkyLinkyGirl y Leyva1130. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo! Cualquier duda, sugerencia o queja diganmela por favor.

Gracias por leer! =D


	3. El permiso

Hola! Aquí les dejo otro capi, quedó muy, muy corto. Lo siento. T_T. Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado =D

* * *

**El permiso **

Perry se encontraba descansando plácidamente al lado de Candace, era la segunda noche ahí y ya no estaba tan seguro de que fuera su favorita; de pronto sonó y zumbó su reloj, rápidamente lo apagó mientras veía que tenía un mensaje con calidad de urgente del Mayor Monograma. Poco a poco se fue zafando de la adolescente, tal vez ella no tendría el mismo sueño pesado de Ferb, cuando hubo salido de sus brazos y puesto un tronco en su lugar se dirigió de puntitas a el montón de muñecos en un rincón de la habitación. Cuando hubo entrado a su guarida vio que el Mayor ya lo estaba esperando.

Saludo militar

-Siento molestarte a estas horas agente P, pero nos enteramos que fue tu dueña la afectada por el amanimalinador, ..por Dios, ¿Quién le puso ese nombre?

-¬¬- Con cara de "¿Quién crees?"

-Bueno, debido a las circunstancias; te doy mi permiso para quitarle el efecto por cualquier medio que sea necesario, y remarco cualquiera.

-Señor, podríamos hipnotizarla...

-¡Carl! No quiero usar ese tipo de métodos, más bien esperaba que utilizara algo más moderno... ¿Pero qué? Bueno agente P, te deseamos suerte en tu misión.

Saludo militar.

Regresó pensativo a la recamara de Candace, ¿Qué era lo que podía hacer? Suspiró. De pronto se le iluminó la cara. Tenía una idea, tomó un lápiz y un papel, escribió algo sobre él rápidamente y fue al cuarto de los chicos, dejó el escrito sobre su mesa de noche y regresó al cuarto de Candace.

Le estaba dejando su destino en las jóvenes manos de Phineas y Ferb

* * *

Por Dios! Quedó aún más pequeño de lo que creí! Espero no volver a publicar un capítulo tan corto. ¬¬. Les agradezco mucho sus reviews a :

**superperrysecrentagentp**

**Doof-fan**

**Ez116**

**Taniushka: **Que bueno que te la pasaste bien en las termas.

**Juli4427: **Que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, yo también creo que Doof es un genio, quería que sus frases lo demostraran. =)

**Maya Serena: **Yo creo que sí!

**Leyva1130:**

**NA:** Sí, hice aún más pesada a Candace, pero en el siguiente capítulo verán porque. Muchas gracias por leer =)

**PD: **Les recomiendo que visiten y participen en el foro dedicado a Perry y a Doof, apenas está iniciando, pero nos gustaría contar con su participación.


End file.
